


Darkness and the Light

by Badgerfang



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgerfang/pseuds/Badgerfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry accepts a dare, and almost dies from it, a special connection is forged between he and Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Eyes and Peashooters

**Author's Note:**

> *BEWARE FOUL LANGUAGE*  
> Okie dokie. This is my first fic on this site, and my third ever written. I apologise for any errors and please feel free to (nicely) point them out. Now, on with the story!! //charges away like a knight of Camelot//

"What the actual fuck?!" Draco rubbed the side of his head, and looked around for the culprit. He spotted two third-years crouched behind the statue of Clifford the Competitive, peashooters in hand. He noticed a small pile of miniature pebbles sitting in an innocent heap beside the two little buggers. Draco glowered at the two of them and they flipped him the finger. Quick as a flash, Draco whipped out his wand and pointed at the third-years, who immediately took on looks of uneasiness. The blonde was about to curse them when he stopped to think. _No, control your temper. Attacking them won't make them see you in any better light._ Reluctantly, Draco lowered his wand, but continued to glare daggers at the pint-sized morons.

Upon seeing him replace his wand in his robes, the 13-year-olds stuck their tongues out at him, got up and walked away, laughing their heads off. _They're still within hex range..._ Mused a little voice in Draco's head. _No! You mustn't let them know that they got to you!_ Argued another. Sighing, he brushed his hair out of his face and kept walking... only to be crashed into by another someone of his year. His irritation mounting and self control slowly dripping away, Draco turned to face whoever it was this time. He registered the messy jet black hair, the round glasses behind which were emerald green eyes, the lightning shaped scar and the solid jaw of none other than Harry Potter.

 _Damn it._ Thought Draco grimly. "Sorry." Said Potter, taking a step back and leaving Draco's personal space. "Didn't see you there." "I- uh- it's-" _Ugh!_ Draco knew exactly what he wanted to say, but the connection from brain to mouth was broken. Potter raised an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face. Draco took a deep breath, regathering his composure. "Apology accepted, Potter." He managed. Potter's eyebrows rose. "Since when have you been accepting of my apologies?" He asked. "Since you started apologising." Draco shot back. Potter's eyebrows crept up even further. "You make it sound like I'm the bad guy." He quipped. The blonde mentally cringed. _Ah, shit. No comeback to that one._ "What makes you think that?" He replied. Now Potter's eyebrows looked in danger of disappearing into his hair.

Draco noticed Harry's eyes again. Vaguely, he was aware of the brunette saying something, but he wasn't listening. Those eyes were like pools of liquid jade, like all the forests and jungles compacted into two beautiful, breathtaking- _whoa, whoa, whoa. This is Potter! Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-Your-Very-Existence-Living-Hell!!_ The little voices yelled in unison. Draco caught himself and dragged his attention back to the rest of Potter. The other boy cleared his throat pointedly. "What?" The blonde queried. "Were you listening?!" Exclaimed an exasperated Potter. Draco decided the best thing to do was to be casual. "Nope." He replied, running one hand through his hair in an uninterested way. He saw Potter's eyes- those gorgeous green eyes- dart to his fringe and then back to his face. He saw the look of- was that jealousy?- flit across those handsome features.

Draco smirked, enjoying the attention. "You like my hair, Potter?" He teased. "Yes." Replied Potter honestly. Draco was rather taken aback at this.

"I- what?"

"You heard me. I like your hair."

"Stop messing with me."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, sure."

Potter flung his hands above his head. "Fine! I am jealous of your hair, it's beautiful." Draco just stood there, struggling to comprehend what had just happened. Potter sighed and walked off in the opposite direction. As Draco watched, something clicked into place. "Wait, Potter!" He ran to catch up. The brunette stopped and waited. "You said that you like an aspect of me!" Draco gripped the other boy by the arm and shook him gently.

To his surprise, Potter shivered at his touch and wrenched his arm away from Draco. Already, he was starting to look embarrassed at his outburst. He glanced at Draco, trying not to make eye contact, but Draco put one hand under Potter's chin and forced him to look the blonde in the eyes. "What kind of joke is this?!" Demanded Draco. "It wasn't a joke." Murmured the bespectacled brunette. With that, he prised Draco's fingers away from his chin and left the scene. Draco shook his head and headed back to the Slytherin Common Room.


	2. Taking Flight

Adrenaline coursed through Harry's body, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his brain work overtime. Flying was one of the last things that he had to enjoy at Hogwarts, and even that was limited. Eighth-years were not allowed to play on the school quidditch teams, as they had had more practise, and it became unfair. After the incident with Malfoy in the corridor where Harry had told him that his hair was pretty, he had been avoiding the blonde like the plague. He had not told his friends of the "confession" and he hoped that they would ignore it if they found out.

As he shot past the goalposts, Harry noticed a small figure down on the ground mount its broom and take off in the opposite direction. He followed the other person with his eyes, and almost crashed into the stands. As it was, he scraped his left knee against the top row of seats. He was turning around to fly back the other way when he stopped. The reason was because the Mystery Person had done the same at the other end of the pitch and was signalling him to pay attention.

Slowly, the two fliers began to approach each other, both wary and on edge with any trace of adrenaline long gone. What the hell is going on here? Wondered Harry. He squinted to try and see who he was facing, but the goddamn winter sun was in his eyes. Eventually, the two became close enough to identify each other. "Malfoy!" Harry gasped. The blonde raised a hand in silent greeting. "Are you stalking me or something?" Harry teased playfully. _Oops_. That hadn't had quite the effect that he had planned. Malfoy narrowed his eyes, his shoulders tensing up.

"I'm here to challenge you, Potter." He spat Harry's name, glaring daggers at the brunette. Harry nodded slowly. "Do you accept?" Asked the other boy. "Depends on the challenge." Harry replied. Malfoy grinned evilly. "I'll tell you that after you accept." Harry, never being one to turn down a dare, or any challenge for that matter, nodded his head and held out his hand for the blonde to shake. Malfoy took his hand and shook on the agreement, his grin widening.

"Your challenge is to take me on in a race through the Forbidden Forest," he said. "Ok, fair enough. I'm assuming we race to the other side of the Forest and back." Agreed Harry. _This is going to be easy._ He thought smugly. _I know the Forest better than he does._ The other boy nodded. "There and back. But there's a catch." Harry's heart sank. _Of course there's a catch. This is Malfoy._ He thought dismally. "What?" He asked flatly. The aggravating blonde smirked. "You have to fly blindfolded."

Harry's jaw dropped and hit the pitch below. "No way! I'm not doing that!" He cried, horrified. Malfoy shook his head, mock sympathy all over his face. "No, unfortunately, that's not how a dare works. You agreed to it, now you have to do it." Harry groaned, mentally bidding his friends goodbye. He noticed a funny look on his challenger's face. It disappeared so fast, though, Harry might have been imagining it. He shook his head to clear it, then flew as close to Malfoy as possible without actually touching him.

He closed his eyes, and felt the blonde place a soft silk blindfold over his eyes. He felt the other boy's long, slim fingers tying it at the back. He felt the pinch when a bit of hair got caught. He felt Malfoy's breath tickling his neck as he leaned over Harry's shoulder to see what he was doing. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop away, and wondered what it meant. Finally, after what seemed like an age, the blindfold was tied. As soon as the blonde moved away, the bottom of Harry's stomach returned.

He listened as Malfoy counted to three, and then took off. Harry flew slowly, trying to guess where the trees were. He hit nothing, and decided he was brave enough to fly faster. He gradually picked up speed, enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair and dodging when he thought he needed to. He must have only just missed crashing into several branches, as something kept gently brushing against his arm, his leg, occasionally the back of his broom. Harry flew faster and faster, dodging and twisting randomly. _I must look absolutely ridiculous._ He thought vaguely.

Suddenly, he crashed head on into a rather large tree. He slipped sideways, and all the blood rushed to his head. He spiralled downwards, and the top of his head connected with a leafy ground cover. Pain exploded in his head. He heard someone land a distance away and run over to him, but it all seemed miles away. Harry barely registered the hands that ripped the blindfold from his head, and the last thing he saw before blackness completely engulfed his vision was Malfoy's beautiful face in front of him, mouth moving but the emerging sound jumbled and echoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is really bad, I apologise. It was originally going to be more of a time filler than anything else, but I changed my mind halfway through and decided to make it important. Thankyou so much for comments and reviews, it makes me write a lot faster! <3


	3. Voices

Upon opening his eyes, Harry registered the cream coloured cleanliness of the hospital wing. He saw two dark blobs out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head towards them then remembered his glasses. He tried to sit up but the smaller, stouter blob noticed him and hurried over, closely followed by the other.

As they got nearer the blobs became more and more defined, moulding into the vague, blurry shapes of Madam Pomfrey and Draco Malfoy. Harry's hand found his glasses and he hurriedly put them on. Instantly, the nurse and Malfoy came into sharper focus. The stocky woman opened her mouth to say something, but the tall blonde beat her to it.

"Thank God you're awake!" He exclaimed, flopping onto the foot of the cot. "I was so worried!" Malfoy looked relieved and worried at the same time, like he wanted to both hug Harry and punch him. _Somehow_ , Harry thought, _he's cute when he's angry..._ The little voices immediately began to argue with each other.

The negative one was starting to sound like Ron, the other like Hermione. "Ugh!" Said Harry. Then, noticing the look of surprise that was quickly morphing into offence on Malfoy's face, hastily apologised. The blonde eyed Harry suspiciously for a moment before seeming to accept the apology.

"Ahem." Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat, alerting the boys to her presence. They jumped, having forgotten her. A look of slight embarrassment crossed the Slytherin's face. Harry felt his neck go hot and burrowed into the blanket, wishing that he was still unconscious. He heard the Healer say something and felt the weight vanish off of the bed.

Curiously, Harry poked his head out of the blanket and saw Malfoy stalking away. He felt a strange sort of disappointment, the kind you feel when you've just made a new friend and they have to go home. Immediately, the Ron and Hermione in his head began to bicker. Harry tried to ignore them, but to no avail. It was only when Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion for dreamless sleep did he finally manage to drift into blissful unconsciousness.

\-----

Author's note:

I'm really sorry that this took so long to upload, I haven't forgotten about it, it's just that I read a shit ton of fanfiction but only write an itty bitty amount. I'm going to upload the next few chapters as fast as I can, so just hang in there, guys. Happy Halloween!

                                                                                              Xx


	4. Telling and Not Telling

Draco softly closed the door to the hospital wing and leant against it, wondering what was wrong with Potter. He'd hit his head and knocked himself out, that much was clear, but surely he'd have left the care of the Nurse by now. Three days was one hell of a long time to be put cold. Draco felt a little guilty; after all, it was his fault. I'll make it up to him somehow. He vowed silently.

He walked back to the Slytherin common room, gave the portrait the password (pandemonium), then sank into the comfy chair by the fire that he liked. Staring out at the murky blackness of the Great Lake, Draco had time to mull over everything that had happened in the last few days. How had a simple dare gone so wrong? He had been flying so close to Potter (that he kept accidentally brushing his leg) so as the thick-headed Gryffindor wouldn't fly head on into a tree, which he had anyway.

Cradling his head in his hands, Draco considered smacking his head against the wall, but decided not to. Big fat bruises and cracked skulls were not very attractive. Just as he got up to go and flop face first onto his bed, the portrait opened again and Snape stuck his greasy head into the room. Scanning it quickly, he spotted Draco. "Draco, Dumbledore wishes to see you, in the hospital wing." He said, beckoning. Dread settling in his stomach, Draco climbed out of the common room and followed the Potions Master.

_ ___ ______________ ___ _

Potter was sitting up, looking a little groggy like he'd just woken up. He brightened when he saw Draco, but didn't seem aware of it. The Slytherin half smiled and blushed. Unnoticed by either, Pomfrey, Dumbledore and McGonagall, who were there as well, exchanged amused glances. Snape, on the other hand, looked both disgusted and slightly horrified. "Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat in a weak attempt to break the silence.

Then McGonagall began speaking, a much better ice breaker. She asked Potter what had happened. As the brunette began to explain, Draco decided to sit on the end of the bed again. He wasn't entirely sure why, and put the action down to sore feet. Either way, something was telling him it was a good idea, so he did. Potter twitched, and seemed to lose the plot of what he was saying. "Yes...?" Prompted Madam Pomfrey, gesturing for Potter to keep talking.

"Erm..." Potter fumbled for words. Hmm, mused Draco. If I ever need to distract him or buy myself some time, I now know to sit on his feet. The blonde chose the very moment the Gryffindor became articulate again to look at him, sending the poor boy into a fit of stammering, stuttering and generally just being incoherent. Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Ah, the glories of young love." He said philosophically. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey exchanged amused glances at the horrified expressions on both boys' faces.

Snape, in his turn, looked like he wanted nothing better than to run as fast as he could into the nearest bathroom and be violently sick.

_ ___ ______________ ___ _

About an hour later, when Potter had finally managed to get his story out, when he had received another funny potion and when Draco was feeling distinctly uncomfortable, they were allowed to return to their dorms. As they were walking back, Draco opened his mouth to apologise for everything, but Harry was faster. "Look, um, thanks for, y'know, not mentioning the dare back there." He looked a bit nervous, like he thought Draco was going to hit him.

Draco, however was taken aback. He had been about to say the same thing. Finally, after what felt like an age, he remembered to reply with words. "N-no problem." He stammered. They stopped, having reached the point where they went in their separate directions.

"I guess this it. Well, uh, night." Said Potter, again with the nervous face.

"Night." Replied Draco softly. He watched as the black-haired boy's retreating figure walked away from him, then mentally kicked himself and went down to Slytherin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you so much for reading this, and don't forget to hit that review/comment button! Next chapter coming soon. ❤️


End file.
